


Eyes of Umber

by AntigueGinger



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntigueGinger/pseuds/AntigueGinger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Eyes of Umber

“Can I kiss you.”

My head jerked up, the thought of my up coming shift and the next date vanishing. I stared up at her flushed face and couldn’t even fathom what I heard. A kiss? A show of interest and intimacy. I wasn’t worthy of such a thing yet. She barely new me or my problems, the grief o would surely cause.

She gripped her hoodie nervously, dark brown eyes watching me close. Surely she just saw my mind come to a screeching halt. What if she thought it was her? She probably thought I wasn’t interested!

“Sure,” I whispered, sounding much more like a frog than I would have liked.

When we I stood, ignoring the way my car door clipped my hip, I got a full vision of her. Her tawny brown skin was radiant in the sun, black curls casting an ever shifting Halo in the chill breeze, and her eyes. Her eyes stole my very breath and I gave it freely. The dark brown glowed umber when she looked the inch up to meet my eyes- I hadn’t even noticed I was taller.

The kiss was soft, soothing as her voice and a cool balm to my screaming nerves. It lasted only a moment but when she pulled away all I could think of was her.

I grabbed her hand, pulled her flush and kissed her again. This time I wanted her to know. I was serious. Everything we spoke of for the last two hours was true. For her I was try. For her to look at me with those eyes I try to be better. My hand came to her cheek, feeling her soft skin and hair. I was so ready to be lost in her. Hold her in anyway she would let me.

We pulled away and my skin was buzzing. Her eyes lifted to me but I shied away. Was it a mistake pulling her close like that? Would she block me and never speak with me again? Gods why couldn’t I stop smiling and at least feign remorse?

Because there was none to be had.

The ego in me saw her flushed face and the difference in her shoulders. When we said our goodbyes she seemed just as stricken as I was. Yes, this was a mistake well spent. If I had to beg forgiveness, so be it.

Gods, universe, and the spirits that guide me, thank you for putting her in my path.


End file.
